Computer networks such as the Internet facilitate the transmission and exchange of a broad spectrum of content. This content is generally available to anyone using a computer that forms part of one of these computer networks. For example, by visiting a webpage, or entering a chat room of a particular web site, one may gain exposure to information, images, videos, text, or other forms of data on a plurality of topics, some of which may be illicit or even illegal in some jurisdictions.
Unfettered access to computer networks such as the Internet poses a risk to certain classes of users, such as children, of exposure to material that others, such as parents, may deem inappropriate. Although these risks may affect anyone, children are particularly vulnerable. More than 80 million children are estimated to use the Internet, along with an unknown number of criminals, predators, and malfeasants. Children and other users are susceptible to predatory behavior and may unwittingly compromise personal information such as names, passwords, addresses, contact information, social security numbers, or age, for example. Users of these networks may also receive unsolicited or offensive information, requests, or images.
Blocking access by certain users or classes of users to select content available on a computer network is not without its drawbacks. Existing age verification technology is unreliable and easily falsified or circumvented. Effective parental controls are lacking, and minors can quite easily access content against the wishes of their parents or legal guardians.
Identification documents such as birth certificates, passports, social security cards, and driver licenses are generally issued by a government to its citizens or residents. Private entities such as businesses, also issue identification documents such as building passes, identification badges. However, the issuers of these various forms of identification cannot control or monitor their use once a citizen, resident, or employee takes possession of the identity document. In other words, a person in possession of an identity document can show that identity document to whomever he or she wishes, and the merchant, security personnel, or government agent must independently verify or decide to rely on the veracity of the identification document.
It is plain to see that fraudulently presented identification documents can lead to a host of problems and illicit behavior. Falsified or counterfeit identification documents can enable the unauthorized collection of government benefits such as pension, social security, or disability payments. Document misuse also leads to other criminal activity ranging from the illegal purchase of anything from alcohol to firearms, and can enable unauthorized entry into restricted areas. This may also include unauthorized entry into websites providing restricted content or data of a personal nature.
Large scale surveys can provide valuable information to merchants and researchers. For example, survey results can allow merchants to market their products in ways that can maximize sales and profits. However, unsolicited surveys and advertising materials are often perceived as irritating and tend to have very low response rates. Standard communication channels such as telephone and mail based surveys have further inherent drawbacks, as they are not anonymous and it is difficult for a merchant conducting a survey to find a targeted audience. These types of surveys can also be inefficient and costly as telephone and postal charges are incurred and it is not feasible to target a particular demographic or subgroup of a general population. These difficulties are compounded by inherent problems in proving a person's identity and associated profile characteristics so a target population of interest can be properly pre-qualified. Traditional communication channels make it difficult to reach or interact with target populations in a timely, practical, and cost effective manner.